


Ambivalent Ripples

by Khellamendra



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo knows that Sorey is taking care of himself instead of coming to Mikleo. Books offer a lot of information but reading and doing are two different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ocassionly i can write really sweet things.

Zaveid was the one who caught him with the book. Mikleo had been browsing the castle library, trying to find the perfect book. Every time he thought he had something it didn't help him at all. He was getting frustrated before finally coming across one that seemed promising. Enthralled, he didn't even notice the other man's presence until he was right behind him. “Whatcha got there?” Mikleo jumped and quickly shut the book.

“Just reading. Go away.” Zaveid tried to get a better look at the book while Mikleo did his best to hide it with his body. 

“Just reading huh, and what were you just reading.” The water seraph frowned and tried to put more space between them. 

“None of your business. Now leave me alone.” Zaveid might have potentially done just that if it wasn't for how determined Mikleo seemed to keep a simple book from him. 

“I don't know many people that blush like that over a book. Not unless it's something good. Why don't you share with ol' Zaveid? I won't tell.”

“Yeah right! You'll tell everyone.” As soon as the wind seraph grinned, he knew he shouldn't have opened his mouth. 

“So it is something interesting. Now I have to know.” Charging the smaller boy, Mikleo barely managed to dodge and make a run for the door. A chair tripped him up, leaving him wide open for a pendulum to pull the book out of his arms and exactly to the last person he wanted to get it. 

“Gi-give that back!” Ignoring him, Zaveid thumbed through a few pages. He whistled softly and grinned even more as picture after picture gave him more than enough information. 

“Well you are at that age so I can't say I'm too surprised.” He held the book open, showing an embarrassed Mikleo the graphic picture of two men in a rather intimate embrace. “Question is, what does our dear Shepard think? Shouldn't you be sharing this with him?” Stalking over to the cocky seraph, the shorter boy snatched the book back, cheeks burning. 

“I told you, it's none of your business and leave Sorey out of this.” 

“No can do. I'm making it my business and if you won't tell me then I'll just have to ask our dear Shepard. Although, I have a feeling he won't know what I'm talking about, will he?” Mikleo glared at the floor, unable to stand seeing that grin. Zaveid had him there. 

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else.” He gave Zaveid a pleading look. “I'm serious.” he added. The seraph gestured across his lips with his fingers before crossing his arms and waited for the boy to continue. “Sorey thinks I don't notice but I do. He's a human and they have certain...needs. You tease me all the time but Sorey really is at that age and with everything that's happened, I know he wants to...you know...”

“Have sex with you.” Mikleo managed to turn an even brighter shade at the bluntness.

“It's natural! I mean, we've been together literally our whole lives so it's natural right?” Zaveid didn't say anything at first, and Mikleo was afraid he was going to say something snarky but he actually looked uncharacteristically thoughtful. 

“What do you think? Do you want to?” 

“I'm afraid of losing him.” he admitted. “When Sorey temporarily lost the ability to see me, I thought he might never be able to again. We've been in a lot of dangerous situations and now Dezel is gone and he's never coming back. All of it is so painful to think of and I know Sorey feels the same way. I want to give this to him but I don't know what to do. That's why I was here okay? Because I wanted to learn so I could give him...us, what we need.” He was surprised with Zaveid offered the book back to him. “Wha-”

“It is natural to want to be intimate with the person you love. I don't know if this book has what you need but it looks like it has some interesting stuff in it. Just listen to your body, it'll tell you. The rest you get from experience” Mikleo accepted the book. 

“You would know about that as much as you talk about it.” Mikleo teased.

“Damn right! Although I prefer the ladies but hey who am I to judge. Speaking of ladies, I'll take care of the girls so you and Sorey can have some, private time.” The boy's eyes grew wide and he hide behind the book. 

“That's a little soon don't you think?” 

“No time like the present. I'll make sure to give you plenty of time. Don't worry too much, the first time is always awkward.” Mikleo tried to protest but Zaveid was out the door before he could even finish a sentence. This was not how going how he had expected and just what did he mean by awkward?


	2. Chapter 2

Mikleo knew he should leave the library and make sure that Zaveid didn't do anything embarrassing. Instead he ended getting engrossed in the book. It wasn't a technical book by any means but it did have plenty of short stories full of interesting facts. Mikleo poured over it and several others before the sound of the door interrupted his concentration.

“What's wrong Zaveid, couldn't get the girls to go with you?”

“Actually he did.” Mikleo dropped the book with a loud thud and looked up at an amused Shepard. 

“Sorey! What are you doing here? Where are the others?” 

“They went to get some food. Zaveid said I should wait for you but he also said that you had been reading all day and that if you didn't show up I could probably find you here. I must be something really good if you stayed here all day.” Mikleo blushed and tried to push the book further under the table before realzing that he was surrounded by similar ones. “Are they books on more things for us to do?”

Mikleo knew without Sorey saying it that he meant ruins and other places to visit. He obviously had been looking at these books too longer if his mind was turning such an innocent question into something dirty. “Well, kind of. Wait!” he stuttered, trying to gather the books up. “I mean, I just...we need to talk.” 

Sorey nodded sympathetically. “Sort of looks that way. You know no matter what it is, you can talk to me about it. Whatever it is, we can always handle it together right?” Mikleo nodded meekly. “Can I see what you've been looking at all day?” Sorey asked, taking a slow steps forward and giving Mikleo plenty of time to say no or move the books away again. When he didn't, Sorey picked up the closest one, thumbing through it and turning a deep shade of red.

“You've been handling something by yourself all this time though. I know you didn't want to burden me but we're together aren't we? Don't you want to do this kind of thing with me?” Sorey scratched a cheek sheepishly.

“Well yeah of course I do. Who do you think I was thinking about during those times. It wasn't that I didn't want to burden you, I just didn't want to push you into doing something you weren't comfortable with.” 

“You could have asked you know. You did the same thing when I wanted to become a Sub Lord. I can make my own decisions.” he crossed his arms and pouted in a way that only Mikleo was capable of and it melted Sorey's heart every time. 

“I know but it's not exactly easy for me to bring up. It's embarrassing.” he reasoned. Mikleo gave him an annoyed look.

“It's embarrassing for me too but we should be able to talk about this stuff, right?” he asked, looking a little hurt this time. Sorey pulled the seraph into a hug, laughing much to the boy's chagrin. He really was undeniably cute and Sorey felt lucky every day they were together. 

“I'm sorry, you're right I should have talked to you about it but we're talking now right? We're kind of stubborn that way ya know?” he said indicating the books. Mikleo buried his face against the white fabric, hiding a smile. He was just as guilty as Sorey by hiding out in the library all this time, that was true. 

“Can we try it then?” Mikleo asked softly. Sorey tugged gently at the strands until those purple eyes looked at him. Leaning in, he rubbed their noses together, smiling in a way only he could. 

“Well we shouldn't waste the opportunity Zaveid gave us I guess.” The blush deepened and Mikleo looked away again. Sorey gently guided his face back and pressed a soft kiss again his lips. Pressing their foreheads together, he smiled brightly. “Yeah, let's try.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sorey was adamant that the library was not going to be where it happened. He wanted everything to be as perfect as it could be for their first time. Fingers intertwined, the Shepard tried not to walk too fast and let Mikleo set the pace. Fingers unconsciously squeezed his own, becoming more and more frequent the closer they came to the inn. His own rubbed soothingly over tense ones as he tried not to let his own nervousness get to him. 

The confidence he had been trying to build disappeared as soon as the door to their room closed. The awkwardness began to set it and neither of them made a move. The room was too quiet and they were too aware of the other. “So...” Sorey trailed off.

“Yeah.” Mikleo answered, looking around the rooms as if he had never seen it, before settlling on the floor. 

“I've never done this before so I'm not really sure what to do.” Sorey admitted. Mikleo seemed to be searching for an answer, mind going back over the books he had read. 

“Zaveid said to just listen to my body and it would tell me what to do.” A hand slipped over his cheek, guiding his face back to Sorey's. 

“What's it telling you then?” Sorey asked softly, watching as a blush spread across cheeks. 

“That I want to kiss you.” Mikleo returned. Sorey nodded and leaned in, pressing their lips together gently. It was Mikleo who shyly tried to deepen the kiss, tongue exploring as soon as it was granted entry. Sorey's hand slipped into hair as their kiss deepened, pulling the Seraph closer to him. It was moments like these that would always have him disappearing soon after to take care of himself. This time he wouldn't be running away. 

Mikleo was still having trouble looking at him when they parted and instead focused on his cloak, tugging at it. “Could you...r-remove this?” he stuttered. “It's distracting.” Sorey resisted the urge to laugh and opted instead to step back enough to let the cloak fall to the ground, removing the blue shirt as well and leaving only the black tank from underneath. The sound of a zipper seemed to fill the whole room as Sorey slowly pulled it down, revealing the multitude of belts Mikleo wore underneath his own jacket. As soon as it joined his cloak, he gathered Mikleo into another hug. 

“You're shaking. If you don't want to-”

“I do.” Mikleo muttered, clinging tighter to Sorey. “I'm just scared. I thought reading about it would help but it feels completely different when trying to do it.” He was starting to get upset and Sorey was quick to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Hey I am too but I know that together we can do anything. I promise I won't hurt you and we can take it as slow as you need.” Mikleo bristled.

“I'm not fragile. I can take it. Hey!” Sorey grinned and ignored the protest as he picked the seraph up in his arms and carried him over to the bed, dropping him on the mattress. Not giving Mikleo a chance to recover, he straddled him, watching in amusement as the blush deepened. 

“I know you're tough but that doesn't mean you don't tell me if something is too much, okay?” Mikleo crossed his arms and looked away. 

“Fine.” His seraph was stubborn but undeniably cute. 

“Good now help me get these off since you insist on wearing so many.” Sorey teased as he began to remove the exposed belts. He could have swore he heard Mikleo mutter something about if he would just keep him hands to himself, but he started helped as well until the last one was on the floor. Their shirts were the next to go before Sorey drew them into another kiss, instantly deepening it. The soft moan encouraged hands to explore, carefully skirting over ticklish areas. The skin still shied away from gentle touches until they grew more firm. Mikleo returned the favor, hands just as eager to explore him as well. 

He moaned into the Seraph's mouth as their bodies met, Mikleo unintentionally bucking into him. The kiss grew more passionate when Sorey's hands held Mikleo's hips in place, grinding against him. As much as he wanted to keep it slow, he had been wanting this so badly and for so long. Hands clawed at his back as his companion squirmed and gasped in pleasure, trying to get more friction as he started to get lost in the pleasure. It felt so good that he didn't want to stop. Wrapping arms around the Seraph, he quickened the place, feeling how hard his lover was from doing just this and how tense his body was. 

Pulling back was met with protests but he knew if they didn't stop now their pants would be a mess. Pressing a kiss to a damp face, Sorey sat back and began working on undoing pants. Hands tugged at his own and he paused long enough to remove them before pulling off Mikleo's as well and tossing both out of the way. Hands reflectively moved to hid himself but Sorey caught them and pressed a kiss to both. “You're beautiful.” he murmured. He pushed hands backwards against the mattress, bringing their now naked bodies together again. Mikleo tried to stammer out a reply but it was lost to a soft groan when they met. Rubbing thumbs over palms, he began to trust against the boy again. Precum dripped from the both of them, making it easier.

The room quickly filled with moans and soft cries of pleasure, most of which came from Mikleo. Together they moved, trying to get as much pleasure as possible. He would tell from the noises and the way his body tensed that Mikleo wasn't going to last very long. While Sorey had touched himself several times, he had always had a sneaking suspicion that Mikleo hadn't. The way he squirmed and cried out was music to the Shepard's ears and he picked up the pace. Kisses rained down on the Seraph's face and he tilted his head up for another kiss. His last cry was muffled by a mouth as he came. 

“Feel better?” Sorey asked, brushing damp hair away from his face. Mikleo lay panting softly beneath him, nodding and looking a little bit sleepy. Eyes blinked and looked at him in confusion, feeling the hardness against his leg.

“Sorey?” The brunette reassured him with a soft kiss.

“Don't worry, we're not finished just yet.” His legs were a bit shaky but getting up helped clear his head and calm him down some. His body wanted nothing more than to keep rutting against Mikleo until he too came but he could wait. Digging through his bag until he found what he wanted, he walked back to the bed, showing Mikleo the small bottle of oil. “Are you okay with this?”

Still trying to catch his breath, the smaller boy nodded. His body was still coming down from it's first orgasm and he shivered when Sorey settled between legs once more. The Shepard slowly ran his hands over a sensitive body, letting Mikleo get use to the touches once more. “I need to know that you understand what I'm asking for.” he said lowly. 

“It's...it's to prepare me.” Mikleo answered, cheeks burning. “So you can be inside me.” Sorey nodded, setting the bottle down and wrapping the seraph into a hug. “You've done some research too.” Mikleo stated, tempted to laugh. Of course his Sorey would do research of his own. 

Pulling back, he caressed Mikleo's cheek, smiling as he nuzzled against the hand. He wanted to stay like this forever but for the moment his body reminded him that it was still very eager for attention of it's own. Mikleo was already beginning to looking more alert, hands touching a little more boldly now. The seraph rocked against the other boy, making Sorey shiver and groan at the contact. A forehead rested against the Shepard's chest, breath cool against sweaty skin, hiding Mikleo's face from view. The cool metal of the circlet made Sorey jump though hands buried themselves in hair all the same. “I want to feel you inside me. I-” Mikleo hesitated, slowed by embarrassment. “I need you.” he finally admitted.

“Okay.” Sorey managed to get out, swallowing thickly as they separated. He reached for the bottle, pouring it clumsily on his hands as Mikleo situated himself on the bed. The seraph watched as Sorey nervously spread the oil over his fingers. Reaching up, he placed his hand on Sorey's arm, drawing the boy's attention back to him. Giving him a reassuring smile, Mikleo shyly spread his legs. Taking in a deep breath, Sorey nodded, and carefully pushed in with a single digit. The feeling was surprising but Mikleo was glad to find it didn't hurt. It wasn't pleasurable either, it just felt weird but the books assured him it would feel good. The first went in easily and a second was just as careful in joining it. This time it was a little uncomfortable and the seraph shifted to get more comfortable. 

“Is it suppose to feel this weird?” Mikleo asked. 

“I don't know, I never thought to try it on myself.” Sorey admitted, brows knitted in concentration. “I guess so, I mean we've never done this before.” He wasn't sure what to say but Mikleo wasn't exactly making the most pleasurable of faces. He didn't look like he was in pain either at least not until a third finger joined. Sorey tried scissoring his fingers but the tight heat made it difficult and Mikleo was squirming more. Fingers brushed up against something causing purple eyes to go wide and a strangled moan to leave his mouth. They both frozen. 

Slowly fingers searched for that spot again, drawing out another surprised moan from the other boy. Sorey continued to run his fingers over the bundle of nerves, crotch aching as his Seraph squirmed and moaned in pleasure for him. He knew he couldn't wait much longer and took mercy on Mikleo as he removed his fingers from a shaking body. The Shepard's own hands were shaking as he grabbed the bottle again, making a mess as he coated himself, groaning as he finally got some attention. Mikleo watched through half lidded eyes as Sorey prepared himself longer than was necessary, stopping only when Mikleo reached out for him. Entwining their fingers together, Sorey positioned himself before carefully pushing in. 

A body instinctively tried to keep him out though the boy rubbed a hand encouragingly. “It's okay.” he murmured reassuringly. “Just relax, I'll go slow.” As soon as he felt muscles loosen enough, he continued to push in, causing them both to gasp as Sorey suddenly made it past the tight ring of muscles. Trying to remind himself to go as slowly as possible, he didn't stop this time until he was as deep as he could go. Both of them were panting, trying to find their breaths at the overwhelming and unfamiliar pleasure. It was almost too much for the Shepard who was being squeezed by the Seraph's body. Biting his lip, he squeezed the other boy's hand and slowly he received a squeeze in return and a small nod before they separated. 

Pulling almost all the way out, he pushed back in, drawing a long moan from the other. Eyes were closed and hands were curled in the sheets. It was more than enough of a reason to thrust into him again and again, feeling the body beneath him become easier to thrust into. Moans became more desperate much like his own movements the more the pleasure took over. Hands held hips as steady as they could though he barely noticed, trying to draw as many noises and faces as he could. The room was steadily filled with needy moans and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. The pace grew faster and faster until Mikleo was a squirming mess, calling out Sorey's name along with half formed words lost to moans. With one last admission of his loves name, Mikleo came for the second time that night, coating them both. Sorey didn't slow down, continuing to thrust into the tight body, pulling the smaller body against him. Burying himself deep, he called out Mikleo's name as he came inside. Sweat dripped from them both, making them even stickier as Sorey gathered the Seraph into an embrace. Chests heaved against one another ans they started to come down from their high. Sorey pressed a breathless kiss beneath a circlet as his Seraph started to nod off, energy spent. 

Sorey was more than ready to sleep himself but he forced himself to wait. He had never gotten to see Mikleo asleep before. The other had laid down with him before and pretended to sleep so Sorey could but he had never actually done so. Brushing sweating bangs from a face, he pressed another kiss to parted lips. The other didn't even react when the Shepard pulled out, only moving to cuddle Sorey when he laid down. For the first time, they fell asleep together.


	4. Epilogue

“Well?”

“Leave me alone!”

“Oh come on you have to give me something.” 

Mikleo was already a deep red, trying his best to ignore that grin on Zaveid's face. “I don't have to give you anything.” he growled. The wind seraph pretended to look offended. 

“I do so much to help you and I don't get so much as a 'It was really amazing Zaveid. I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to walk for a week'? He asked, voice rising as he made a bad attempt to mimic the other. Mikleo somehow managed to find a deeper shade of red, flailing as he tried to find words. 

“That is not..I mean it didn't...you are terrible!” he declared, drawing the attention of their group. Sorey walked over and put his hand on Mikleo's shoulder. “Alright I think that's enough for now. We should get going if we're going to make it to Lohgrin.” Zaveid put his hands up in defense before wandering off, muttering to himself about ungrateful people. Sorey leaned in closer. “You are okay right?” Mikleo looked away but nodded.

“Yeah. I don't know about humans but Seraphs heal pretty quickly.” Sorey nodded.

“I guess we'll find out next time, if you're up for it.” Purple eyes widened in shock. 

“Are you suggesting that next time...” Mikleo trailed off as Sorey nodded sheepishly.

“If you want to.” the Shepard admitted. His partner smiled. 

“Yeah, I think I do.”


End file.
